Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls Holiday
is the another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Weekenders mixed crossover film to be made and created by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora TV as as part of a triple feature with Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls and Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls World Tour (Hosted by Peter Griffin) in the near future. Plot After Queen Poppy and the Trolls took away Trollstice from Bergen Town, the Bergens have no holidays to celebrate. After receiving cards from the Bergens (all of different days of the week or times of a day), Poppy comes up with an idea, to give the Bergens some of their holidays to celebrate the season. The queen enlists her friend Branch (who is new at this "happy" thing), and the Snack Pack, to travel to Bergen town by bus, driven by Cloud Guy (much to Branch's annoyance). After the trolls travel through a crazy wormhole, Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack arrive in Bergen town, to give the Bergens some holidays to celebrate. Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack show Bridget and Gristle their holidays, but it ends badly. Bridget angrily snaps at Poppy to leave and give the Bergens some space. Heartbroken by Bridget's words and actions, Poppy leaves Bergen town for the forest, with her friends in pursuit. In the forest, Poppy worries to Branch that she might have lost Bridget as a friend forever. Branch tries to cheer up his friend by singing some songs. Meanwhile, back in Bergen Town, Bridget and King Gristle start to regret how hard they both were on the Trolls, and Bridget realises that Poppy does care about the Bergens. Back in the forest, Poppy realises that she got so caught up trying to celebrate the holidays with the Bergens, that she was not even listening to Bridget (Branch's continuous singing was to make a point of what Poppy did wrong). When Poppy and Branch return to Bergen town, they find that the entire town is decorated with decorations made by the Bergens. Queen Poppy and Bridget apologise for their actions, and Branch finally smiles, much to the delight of his girlfriend and Bridget. The Bergens and the Trolls all celebrate their new holiday together: Troll-A-Bration. Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Weekend and Rainboom Superheroes of Justice, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) are guest starring in this film. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Holiday film Category:Christmas Films Category:Weekenders/Universal crossovers